Invincible Iron Man (EM's)
' Invincible Iron Man' is a 2019 live-action superhero film based off of the comic books of the same name. It stars Jon Hamm as Tony Stark, a millionaire who, with the help of Ho Yinsen, creates an extraordinary suit of armor. It is the third film of EM's Universe. Plot Christmas The film starts with Tony Stark narrating, saying it all started at his Christmas party. He was approached by a man named Anton Vanko about a project called the "Crimson Dynamo", a red machine that can control nearby electricity. Tony ignores Anton. Anton tells Tony it can change the world. Tony finally replies, saying that he doesn't care about anyone's ideas but his own. Anton is enraged, and leaves. At home, Anton works on his idea a bit more, finally creating a design. Iron Man In the present day, Tony is transporting his newly completed "Icarus Missile" to a SHIELD agent named Maria Hill. On the way to the place where he is supposed to meet Maria, he is attacked by terrorists. They nearly kill Tony and bring him to their secret lair, where they imprison him. His fellow prisoner, Ho Yinsen, saves his life by implanting an electro-magnet in his chest to keep him alive. Tony thanks him. Ho explains to Tony that he, too, was kidnapped by them. He says that the terrorists are forcing them to work on nuclear missiles for them. Tony is horrified, because he practically gave them the Icarus missile. They plan an escape, using the supplies they are giving to work on the missiles to secretly create a special weapon. Tony discovers the leader of the terrorist group is none other than Anton Vanko, who plans to get his revenge on Tony by launching nuclear missiles at his house. Tony and Ho finally finish their weapon: a special suit with several built-in weapons. Suddenly, Anton discovers their plan to escape, and has Ho killed. Before he can be executed, Tony uses the suit to escape. He returns home, and reveals to the world he is okay. The press dubs Tony "Iron Man", because of his suit of super-powerful armor. War Machine Tony's best friend, Colonel James Rhodes, asks Tony about making some suits for the government. Tony says he'll think about it. After a few months, Tony never replies and James sneaks into Tony's lab, where he sees Tony has made several other suits in his spare time. James steals a grey one called "the War Machine". The next day, Tony sees on the news that the government now has their own "Iron Man", War Machine. Tony calls James and asks him what happened. James admits to having stolen the War Machine armor, but says that it's to keep the Earth safe. Tony asks what threats they need the armor for, and the scene cuts to Anton in his lair. Anton is talking to one of his henchmen. The henchman says that Tony Stark escaped in a suit of armor, which gives Anton an idea. The Dynamo That night, Anton has a spy named "the Ghost" break into Tony's lab. Using invisibility technology, the Ghost sneaks easily into Tony's lab. He pulls out a scanner and scans some of Tony's suits. Suddenly, he is caught by Tony's elderly butler, Jarvis. Jarvis presses a button which signals an alarm. The Ghost quickly escapes and returns to the lair. He shows the info he got from the scanner to Anton, who quickly begins designing a suit of his own. Anton incorporates some of his ideas from the "Crimson Dynamo" project into the design, and ends up with a big, red suit of armor. Clash of the Titans That night, Anton, in his Crimson Dynamo armor, attacks Las Vegas. Iron Man flies in to save the day, but sees War Machine is already there. Suddenly, Anton uses the suit's control over electricity to cause a city-wide blackout. In complete darkness, Anton attacks the two. The two fight back, but Anton has the advantage. Iron Man manages to blast Anton's helmet out of his head, and War Machine flies above Anton, grabs him by the head, and pulls him out of the suit. Just then, Ghost comes to Anton's rescue. He uses his invisibility technology to sneak up on War Machine and attack him, making him let go of Anton. Anton gets back into his suit with War Machine distracted, but is attacked by Iron Man. Iron Man and Anton have a huge battle, and, in the end, Iron Man blasts him up into the air. Anton's suit malfunctions, so he can't fly, and he lands in the ocean, presumably drowning. Meanwhile, War Machine knocks Ghost unconscious. Ghost is taken to a SHIELD super-prison, while Iron Man and War Machine return to Tony's house, celebrating their victory by watching a football game on TV. In a mid-credits scene, some scuba-divers taking pictures of fish discover the Crimson Dynamo armor floating in the water, but Anton isn't in it. Cast *Jon Hamm as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Terry Crews as James Rhodes/War Machine *Jackie Earle Haley as the Ghost *Tobin Bell as Jarvis *Julian McMahon as Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo *Tabanadou Asani as Ho Yinsen *Kate Beckinsale as Maria Hill Category:Movies Category:Marvel Live-Action Universe Category:PG-13 Category:Iron Man Franchise